


Enjoying the moment

by tigragrece



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 4





	Enjoying the moment

Gloria and Hop decided to have one date together with their pokemon because this was where it's was the best with them.  
They decided to camp together.  
The weather was just so beautiful and splendid.

"You are gonna try the curry I love to do with my pokemon," say Hop

"I look forward to this" say Gloria while petting the pokemon of Hop and taking care of them with her own Pokemon

The Curry that Hop preparing was one of his favs and he liked to cook it.

When Gloria has tried it she was so happy and say "It's so yummy"

And Hop was very happy about it "I'm glad you like it"

Gloria kiss his cheek and say "You are wonderful, let's eat and enjoying the day"

They passed the day together just enjoying the day relaxing with only their pokemon and having one wonderful day.

At the end of the date, Hop kissed Gloria and Gloria kissed back " I really liked it, we should do it again".

They were both blushing.


End file.
